


The Mysterious Publius

by tennantive (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: idk what this is, this started as a himym spoof but now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tennantive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a social activist in his own right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Publius

It had been two months since Angelica had quit her job at New York Metro News, and the future looked bleak. Unfortunately, it seemed nowhere in New York was hiring. 

"The problem might be your resume…" Alex offered, running to the desk to grab a manilla file. "Look, see how mine is a lean mean factual machine? Yours is too cluttered." 

Angelica grabbed the file and began to scan it over. "Not everything on your resume is relevant. 'Program Director, King's College Herald'? 

John flopped onto the couch next to Lafayette, wearing a look of disgust. "Oh my God." 

"Publius? You put Publius on your resume, Alex?" 

Angelica looked around the room— the same look of revulsion was painted on Eliza's face. "Who the hell is Publius?" 

"No one knows," Alex whispered. Laurens and Laf rolled their eyes as he moved to gaze out the window dramatically. "They were this mysterious and awesome columnist—" 

"It was Alex," Eliza interrupted. 

Alex didn't seem to notice. "In fact, their identity is still unknown to this very day! But this phantom of the page changed the face of the campus pamphleting as we knew it." 

John stood and walked over to Alex, clasping his his boyfriend's shoulder. "It was you, Alex. And I love you, but your pamphlets not only sucked, they weren't very environmentally friendly."

_Ten Years Earlier…_

John walked in with an armful of papers, slamming the door to the student lounge behind him. 

"He did it again. Eliza, I might just strangle your boyfriend, because he keeps. Printing. Fucking. PAMPHLETS." Punctuating each word, he threw a pile of papers into a bin by the trashcan. 

It was getting to be a problem, and John wasn't sure he could handle it anymore. He had been ecstatic when he found out he and his roomate had so much in common— both liberal, both passionate about making the world a better place, the only real different being that his roommate was jawdroppingly gorgeous and came with a small sassy girlfried— but Alex didn't seem to have the same passion for environmental conservation that John had. Papers always littered the walls and floors of their small dorm room, and every day Alex handed out a small sea of political literature on campus. John was sure he was going crazy.

"John, just leave it. The campus custodials will pick them up," Eliza replied, finally looking up from her magazine to see him giving her the look of death. "Or… y'know just keep on cleaning, that's fine too." 

He sighed, and landed on the closest chair with a soft thud. "I wouldn't mind it, if he had something meaningful to fight against. It's just… you can tell he's running out of good arguments against the school. Like, okay listen to this—" 

Grabbing one of the papers, John handed it to Eliza. 

"' _Hello fellow students, it's me again: Publius. I'm writing to you all from my undisclosed base_ '— he writes in the janitor closet on the third floor, next to the gameroom, fucking undisclosed my ass— ' _because it's time for another protest agains the atrocities that the campus oligarchs have reigned against us. Join me outside the lunch hall, Monday at midnight, to prove to the higher ups that we won't stand against their racist menus_.'" 

"There! Can you believe that? Racist menus!" 

Eliza shrugged. "I think he's trying to get Creole food introduced into the foodplan—" 

"Well, this is a shitty way to do it! You know what, I'm not going to his fucking protest. I'm sick of it."

_Monday Night_

The door to the dorm room opened and John stirred from him sleep. He sat up and saw Alex in full black garb, clutching a ski mask, just standing in the doorway. 

"I stood out there for two hours by myself." The redhead sighed, trudging over to sit at the foot of John's bed. "How come no one comes to my happenings?" 

"Probably because you call them happenings." Alex gave him a look. "I was sure that you would come, at least." 

"I… must've forgotten. I had a test today… and anyway, Eliza was there, wasn't she?" John rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to see his roommate better in the dim light. 

"No, it wasn't really her scene… I think—" Alex stopped himself short, and John thought he might not continue. 

"Think what?" 

"I think we're probably going to break up soon. We were better off friends, dating has just been way too much for the both of us." 

Unsure of what to say, John simply reached for the other young man's hand and held it. They both looked at each other and smiled. 

_To Be Continued…_

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write things and they get away from me???? This was went to be a funny oneshot comparing Publius to Doctor X but now idk what the fuck it is???!!?!


End file.
